leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
V1.0.0.61
* New items: , , , , , & |Related = * Release Notes v1.0.0.61 |Prev = V1.0.0.58 |Next = V1.0.0.63 }} PVP.net version 32.0 * Fixed a bug where players were not transitioning from champion selection to the game. * Localized champion "Choose Me" sounds for foreign languages. * Greatly reduced network traffic of the PVP.net client in certain situations. * Fixed unlocalized text in the "Recently Played" section of the Buddy list. * Fixed a bug where a player would receive a maestro error when entering champion select. * Fixed a bug where a players status would not set default to online on login. * Loading immediately after log-in has been optimized further. * Fixed a bug in champion select, where no masteries were being displayed in the mastery overlay. * Fixed a bug with inviting buddies to an arranged team where the summoner icon didn't fit in the invited buddies section. * Optimized the PVP.net client further. Users should notice increased responsiveness on transitions and loading. * Added the winter version of Summoner's Rift to normal games. You will randomly receive this map when matched. * Fixed a bug where players could not see their teammates when invited to an arranged team. * Note - all masteries have been reset. * Known issue: in some rare cases, editing masteries during champion selection will return an error. League of Legends version 1.0.0.61 英雄 * : ** Activation - Udyr's next attack will deal a high amount of damage over 2 seconds (based on his attack damage). ** Persistent Effect - Udyr's attack speed is passively increased. In addition, Udyr splits his attacks into 3 lightning fast hits. On hit effects only trigger off the first hit. * : ** Activation - Udyr gains a temporary shield that absorbs damage. ** Persistent Effect - Udyr's attacks cannot crit, but he restores his health and mana equivalent to a percentage of his damage dealt. * : ** Activation - Udyr gains a large movement speed increase for a short duration. ** Persistent Effect - Udyr's attacks stun his target for 1 second. This effect cannot occur on the same target for several seconds. * : ** Activation - Udyr sends out pulsing waves of fire dealing damage to nearby foes for 5 seconds. ** Persistent Effect - Every third attack, Udyr engulfs enemies in front him in flame. * (Innate): Entering a stance grants Udyr a temporary buff that increases his attack speed by 12% and dodge chance by 6%. This effect can stack. * Fixed a bug in which : cooldown was reduced by some abilities e.g. , , etc. * Fixed a bug with which caused it to deal too much damage. * : damage reduced to 75/100/125/150/175 from 100/120/140/160/180. * : slow duration reduced to 2.5 from 3. * Fixed a bug with where some buffs caused the cooldown to reset infinitely. * : ** Damage reduced to 250/425/600 from 300/500/700. ** Max stun duration reduced to 3.5 from 4.5. ** Slow duration changed to 3.5/3.5/3.5 from 3/4/5. * Updated recommended items. * will now fire directionally, even if targeting a point outside of the cast range. * : ability power ratio reduced to 0.2 from 0.25. * : ability power ratio reduced to 0.7 from 0.75. * : cast range reduced to 950 from 1000. * : blind duration reduced to 3 from 4. * : cast range reduced to 900 from 1000. * will now fire directionally, even if targeting a point outside of the cast range. * no longer begins channeling if the target is shielded. * : ** Slow reduced to 40/50/60% from 40/55/70%. ** Damage reduced to 140/200/260 from 160/220/280. * : ** Healing reduction effect increased to 65% from 50%. ** Duration increased to 10 seconds from 8. * Ability keys rearranged: is now Q, is now W. * cooldown reduced to 17/14/11/8./5 from 21/17/13/9/5. * : ** Cleave increased to 60% from 50%. ** Duration to power up reduced to 3 from 4. ** Updated damage per second values to 25/35/45/55/65 from 20/25/30/35/40. * : ability power ratio increased to 0.25 from 0.2. * : ability power ratio reduced to 0.8 from 1. * : ** : *** Healing reduction effect increased to 65% from 60%. *** Healing reduction effect duration increased to 10 seconds from 8. * Attack speed per level increased to 1.65 from 1.5. * reworked: when Kayle kills an enemy champion or an allied champion dies near her, she goes into a state of Holy Fervor, increasing her attack speed by 25%. This effect can stack 4 times. * : additional damage while is active now accounts for damage dealt from ability power. * : ** Cooldown increased to 90/75/60 from 75/60/45. ** Duration decreased to 3/4/5 seconds from 4/5/6. * Stats: ** Base armor reduced to 7 from 20. ** Base armor per level increased to 3.75 from 3. * : ** Mana cost increased to 60/70/80/90/100 from 60/65/70/75/80. ** Attack speed reduction modified to 30/35/40/45/50% from 20/30/40/50/60%. * : ** No longer stuns if the buff is cleansed. ** Stun duration reduced to 1.5/2/2.5 from 2/2.5/3. ** Cooldown increased to 100 from 90. * will now fire directionally, even if targeting a point outside of the cast range. * : tooltip will now display the amount of bonus damage it has acquired. * Fixed an issue that would cause to be removed by and . * New passive : after casting a spell all other spells have their cooldown reduced by 1.5 seconds. * : ** Base damage changed to 70/105/140/175/210 from 60/110/160/210/260. ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.45 from 0.8. ** Gains additional damage from 10% of Ryze's maximum mana as opposed to 12% of his current mana. ** Cooldown reduced to 11/10/9/8/7 from 16/14/12/10/8. ** Mana cost reduced to 50/65/80/95/110 from 60/90/120/150/180. * : ** Duration reduced to 0.8/1.2/1.6/2/2.4 from 1/1.5/2/2.5/3. ** Mana cost reduced to 80/95/110/125/140 from 80/100/120/140/160. ** Cooldown reduced to 14 from 16. * reworked: ** Bounces a static 5 times between minions, enemy champions, and Ryze. ** Damage is 50/70/90/110/130. ** Ability power ratio is 0.33. ** Applies a stacking -15 magic resistance debuff to every enemy target it hits with a max stack of 5. Duration is 5 seconds. ** Cooldown is a static 9 seconds. ** Mana cost is 60/80/100/120/140. ** Range is 700. ** Missile speed drastically increased. * New ultimate : ** It is a self targeted instant cast buff that lasts 8 seconds. ** It gives Ryze 60/100/140 additional ability power and grants all of his spells 65% AoE damage. ** It has 60/50/40 second cooldown. ** It has no cost. * : puppet magic resist increased to 100 from 50. * Renamed to . * : ** Deals 10% reduced damage with each target hit (40% minimum). ** Base damage increased to 75/125/175/225/275 from 75/100/125/150/175. ** Now fires directionally even if targeting a point outside of the cast range. * : ** Duration reduced to 3 seconds from 8 seconds. ** Cooldown reduced to 28/24/20/16/12 from 55/45/35/25/15. ** Restores 150 mana on successful spell block. * : damage reduction on bounce decreased to 22% from 25%. * Health per level reduced to 67 from 70. * : ** Now heals the target for 80/135/190/255/300 instantly (still gives an Armor buff for the duration). ** Mana cost modified to 80/100/120/140/160 from 60/90/120/150/180. * : magic resist reduction per stack reduced to 8 from 10. * : ** No longer affected by and . ** Poison duration reduced to 4 from 5. ** Fixed a bug where several spells would show a particle as they passed over the mushroom. * : ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.8 from 1. ** Blind duration reduced to 1.6/2.2/2.8/3.4/4 from 1.5/2.25/3/3.75/4.5. * New innate : if Teemo stands still for 6 seconds without taking damage, he becomes stealthed. * : ** Passive component no longer deactivates when on cooldown. ** Healing reduction effect increased to 65% from 50%. * : ** It now activates on critical strikes as well as kills. ** It now provides 4 attack damage and 1.5/2.25/3/3.75/4.5% critical damage per stack. ** Cooldown changed to 12 from 30/25/20/15/10. ** Heal reduced to 10/20/30/40/50 per stack from 90 + 30/45/60/75/90 per stack. ** Each time you gain for the first time, you gain 2 stacks instead of 1. ** Ability power ratio increased to 1.5 from 1. * : ** Health cost changed to 25 from 20/25/30/35/40. ** Fixed a bug with that caused the tooltip to show no health cost. * : ** Range reduced to 660 from 1150. ** Damage changed to 60/105/150/195/240 (+50% attack damage) from 110/165/220/275/330. ** Health cost reduced to 40/50/60/70/80 from 30/60/90/120/150. ** Cooldown is now reduced by 2 seconds each time you critically strike. ** It will fire directionally even if targeting a point outside of the cast range. * : ** Duration reduced to 6 from 7. ** Cooldown reduced to 120/100/80 from 160/120/80. ** Reduced number of stacks gained on activating to 4/6/8 from 3/6/9. ** If Tryndamere is below 5% health when ends, it will heal him to 5%. * now increases Tryndamere's critical chance by 0.3/0.4/0.5% per 1% Health he is missing (49.5% max crit bonus at 1% HP). * : duration reduced to 4/5/6 from 4/6/8. * Added listing as an Assassin, removed listing as a Fighter. * no longer detonates if the debuff is cleansed. Summoner Spells * ** Range reduced to 450 from 1000. ** Cooldown reduced to 3 minutes from 6. ** It now pops incoming projectiles when used. * : ** It now gives you 7 bonus damage to minions while off cooldown. ** It no longer does splash damage, but will do splash damage when improved by . * can now be cancelled. * now properly adjusts cooldown of . * no longer affects cooldown of . * : changed to 30 second cooldown reduction from +10×lvl bonus healed HP. * : provides 2 seconds of debuff immunity after cast. 物品 * NEW : ** Recipe: + 900g. ** Stats: 50 Magic Resistance. ** Active ability: clears all negative debuffs from the owner. 150 second cooldown. * NEW : ** Recipe: + 750g. ** Stats: 10 damage. ** UNIQUE Passive: Your champion gains 2 damage and +2% critical damage per stack, receiving 2 stacks for a kill or 1 stack for an assist. This effect can stack 20 times; you lose a third of your stacks if you die. At 20 stacks, your champion's movement speed is increased 15%. * NEW : ** Recipe: + 600g. ** Stats: 215 Health. ** UNIQUE Passive: Your champion gains 37.5 health per stack, receiving 2 stacks for a kill or 1 stack for an assist. This effect can stack 20 times; you lose a third of your stacks if you die. At 20 stacks, your champion takes 15% less damage. * NEW : Mid Tier Ability Power / Mana Regeneration item with Cooldown Reduction and an active spell that deals damage based on the target's health. * NEW : Low Tier Attack Speed Item with a damage proc every 4 hits and an activated spell that grants Armor Penetration and Dodge Piercing. * NEW : Low Tier Health / Mana Regeneration Item with Cooldown Reduction and Magic Penetration. * Reworked : ** Recipe: + 1000g. ** Stats: 20 Ability Power. ** UNIQUE Passive: Your champion gains 8 ability power per stack, receiving 2 stacks for a kill or 1 stack for an assist. This effect can stack 20 times; you lose a third of your stacks if you die. At 20 stacks, your champion's cooldowns are reduced by 10% and 200 health and mana are restored on kills and assists. * : ** Magic resist aura reduced to 25 from 40. ** Armor aura reduced to 25 from 35. ** Damage aura increased to 10 from 8. ** Health increased to 300 from 285. * : Updated the 'builds into' information to reflect item recipe changes. * : ** Passive health restore on level up reduced to 300 from 425. ** Passive mana restore on level up reduced to 250 from 325. ** Health reduced to 325 from 400. * : ** Lifesteal increased to 18% from 15%. ** Executioner's Mark: *** Duration increased to 12 seconds from 8. *** Healing reduction increased to 65% from 40%. *** Now deals 4 damage per second. * ** Attack damage reduced to 35 from 40. ** Health to damage conversion factor increased to 3% from 2.5%. ** On-hit effect is now UNIQUE (undocumented change Unique on Madred's Bloodrazor Intended?) * is now UNIQUE. * : Updated the 'builds into' information to reflect item recipe changes. * : cast range increased to 600 from 300. * : magic penetration increased to 20 from 15. * : updated the 'builds into' information to include . * : cast range increased to 600 from 300. * : effect is now UNIQUE. * Gold per 10 items no longer display a +x gold over the champion although they are still granting the gold. General * Brush on Summoner's Rift has been redesigned. Brush on the winter map has been left as the old version for community comparison. * Gold gain while dead has been re-enabled. * Passive gold gain on Summoner's Rift summer and winter dropped to 6.5 per 5 from 7 per 5. * Passive gold gain on Twisted Treeline dropped to 8.5 per 5 from 9 per 5. * Fixed an issue in the tutorial where the store had no collision boundaries. Minions * Melee minions: ** Gain 2 additional armor every 3 minutes. ** Gain 0.5 addition magic Resistance every 3 minutes. ** Gold on death increased to 22 from 20 on Summoner's Rift and to 26 from 24 on Twisted Treeline. * Caster minions: ** Gain 0.5 additional armor every 3 minutes. ** Gain 2 additional magic resistance every 3 minutes. ** Gold on death increased to 16 from 14 on Summoner's Rift and to 19 from 17 on Twisted Treeline. * Cannon minions: ** Gain 2 additional armor every 3 minutes. ** Gain 2 additional magic resistance every 3 minutes. ** Gold on death increased to 27 from 25 on Summoner's Rift and to 32 from 30 on Twisted Treeline. * Super minion gold on death increased to 27 from 25 on Summoner's Rift and to 32 from 30 on Twisted Treeline. Towers * All tower ranges increased to 750 from 700. * Tower target acquisition is now faster. * Tower base health reduced to 1200 from 1400. * Fixed a bug that was granting turrets an additional bonus 50 armor and magic resistance. * Backdooring defenses reduced to 150 armor/magic resistance from 200 armor/magic resistance. * Damage scaling per hit increased to 15% from 10%. * Damage scaling max cap increased to 175% from 155%. * Damage scaling cap when switching targets increased to 130% from 125%. * Turret armor and magic resistance decay rate reduced to 2 per 60 seconds from 3 per 60 seconds. * Global gold reduced to 300 from 400. * Local experience changed to global experience. * Total global experience reduced to 900 from 1200. * : ** No longer given to dead players. ** No longer absorbed by . ** Max damage/ability power reduced to 50 from 60. ** Bonus damage / ability power reduced by 5 for the first 35 minutes. ** Health regen per 5 reduced to 3% from 3.5%. ** Mana regen per 5 reduced to 15 from 17.5. * Fixed several exploits with killing Nashor from out of range. Hotfix * The bug of getting a 12:1 AP ratio was fixed later that night. References Category:补丁说明 en:V1.0.0.61